masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jien Garson
Jien Garsonhttps://twitter.com/macwalterslives/status/797217990026608640 is an eccentric human billionaire responsible for spearheading the Andromeda Initiative beginning in 2176. Garson leads the expedition from the Nexus, and is in charge of briefing Initiative recruits on the mission-critical information they will be using once they arrive in the Andromeda Galaxy: Arks and Nexus overviews, ground and space vehicle certifications, outpost establishment guidelines, first contact protocols, and even weapons/biotics/survival training for people accepted in the Pathfinder team. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Discovery As the Andromeda Initiative began preparing for departure, Jien Garson's office was harried by a group of aggressive protestors demanding a place on the arks. The mob turned violent as they assaulted a turian trying to get past them, before Garson's head of security, Luna Shanks, used her biotics to force the crowd to flee. The turian, introducing himself as Sanjin Vinnick, then asked Shanks if he could join the Initiative. Though Shanks refused him, Garson asked to see Vinnick personally. Having preread Vinnick's military record while the pair were ascending the elevator, Garson told the turian that he needed to help her find a quarian scientist named Shio'Leth vas Novarra, who had found a way to calculate the Initiative's course to Andromeda. However, Shio had gone missing and Garson's people had recently discovered a tiny flaw in his formula, so Garson wants Shio found before the Initiative's launch date, and thus sent Shanks and Vinnick to the Citadel. Mass Effect: Andromeda: Nexus Uprising Garson and other senior members of the Initiative awoke from cryo prior to the Nexus' arrival in the Heleus Cluster in 2818. She soon went missing when the Nexus hit the Scourge, killing most of the senior leadership, and thus was put on the high priority by Security Director Sloane Kelly. Eventually, they found Garson's body in one of the apartments, in which it was assumed she was a casualty of the Scourge. Jarun Tann was selected to be the new Director, being eighth in the line of succession. Mass Effect: Andromeda If Pathfinder Ryder chooses to unlock Alec Ryder's memories, Ryder learns that the Initiative was supported by an anonymous benefactor. They can speak with Tann about this, at which point the salarian suggests not investigating any further, less it cause panic. Ryder then checks the security logs and finds that the Initiative wrote off Garson's death as a Scourge casualty and investigates the apartment she was found in. Ryder's scanner discovers evidence that an unidentified individual was in the apartment at the same time as Garson, indicating that she was murdered. Ryder further questions what Garson was even doing in a shuttered apartment and discovers a secret room with an audio log revealing that Garson was attempting to hide from her murderer and that her VI in the Cultural Center could be accessed with the password "Fulcrum". The Garson VI reveals to Ryder that she did indeed have an anonymous benefactor, whom she regrets association with, as she questioned their motives in supporting the Initiative. References *Andromeda Initiative Orientation Briefing de:Jien Garson fr:Jien Garson ru:Джиен Гарсон Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda